brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Bricks in Motion (2016 documentary)
Bricks in Motion, also known as Bricks in Motion: The Documentary and Bricks in Motion: A Documentary about LEGO Filmmaking, is a documentary about LEGO filmmaking, or brickfilming. It was released to Kickstarter backers in 2016, before receiving a wide public release on February 3, 2017. It was directed by Philip Heinrich and produced by Philip Heinrich, Nathan Wells, Zach Macias and Doug Vandegrift.Bricks in Motion Kickstarter Page Synopsis Bricks in Motion delves into the lives of seven people who create stop-motion films using LEGO: Steffen Troeger, a filmmaker and musician from Stuttgard, Germany; Maxime Marion, a documentary filmmaker from from Molsheim, France; Chris Boyer, a bike messenger from Seattle, Washington, USA; Rachel Dew, a mother from San Diego, California, USA; Jay Silver, a children's show animator from Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada; Dylan Woodley, a film student from Toronto, Canada; and James Morr, a freelance animator and illustrator from Lompoc, California, USA. '' is watched in a drive-in theater]]The documentary begins with an exploration of creativity and details how Steffen, Maxime and Chris channel their creativity into their films. Stop-motion animation and brickfilms in general are also explained. Animated segments divide the acts and bookend the documentary. They feature the journey of a LEGO woman as she escapes her mundane life into a world of fantasy, and relate thematically to each of the acts. Production Conception Kickstarter Campaign Interview Filming Stop-motion Animation Editing and Completion Featured Brickfilmers Main: * Chris Boyer * Rachel Dew * Maxime Marion * James Morr * Jay Silver * Steffen Troeger * Dylan Woodley Also Featuring: * Garrett Barati * Errol Elumir * "France & Alex" * Brendan Henry * Paul Hollingsworth * Joshua Leasure * Zach Macias * Tony Mines and Tim Drage * Chris Salt * Kevin Ulrich * Doug Vandegrift * Forrest Whaley * Sean Willets * Tommy Williamson Featured Brickfilms Bricks in Motion features clips from over 70 brickfilms from multiple decades. Soundtrack The complete soundtrack will be released in the near future. Credits * Philip Heinrich - Director, Editor, Director of Photography, Producer, Composer, Camera Operator, Stop-Motion Animation, Visual Effects * Zach Macias - Producer, Production Audio Mixer, Stop-Motion Animation * Doug Vandegrift Jr. - Producer, Additional Photography * Nathan Wells - Producer, Stop-Motion Animation, LEGO Model Design * Vinnie Gartland - Executive Producer * Doug & Larissa Heinrich - Executive Producers * Chad W. King - Executive Producer * Charles Lee Mudd Jr. - Executive Producer * Al Nickels - Executive Producer * David Pagano - Executive Producer * John Sommers - Executive Producer * Adam Zaner - Executive Producer * Michael Macasa - Director of Photography, Associate Producer, Camera Operator * Joseph Frank - Composer * Zachry Karisch - Associate Producer, Production Audio Mixer * Seán Willis - Assistant Editor * Shannon Birch - Camera Operator * Chris Boyer - Additional Photography * Mike Bozulich - Additional Photography * Tommy Williamson - Additional Photography * Benjamin Ely - Additional LEGO Photography * Ross Pearson - Additional Visual Effects References Category:Brickfilming history Category:Brickfilms scored by Joseph Frank